terraprime_encyclopedanticfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Camp
The infamous Amber Camp was created during the Spring, the spawn season, 97 years after the VLHC was "turned on". It was located right over the Stick Amber Lake of Desphor and lasted 5 months. While the lake itself had always existed prior to that fateful day, it was then in which the old spawn locations were destroyed and when new ones were created. One such spawn location for fresh Embodiments was created on that very day. However, due to the inconvenient location, all Embodiments would immediately become stuck within the fresh flow of Amber and would thus be unable to escape. This attracted a large number of "campers" who would stand close to the lake ready to shoot down any Embodiments that were spawned inside the lake. Ordinary campers were bad enough in the first place, however due to the low mobility of everyone that spawned within the lake, all campers were assured a free kill for their kill count. As word got out about this optimal camping location, huge numbers of people began flooding in and overpopulating the town. Everybody wanted to reach a large number of kills due to the tax exemption offered by the Great Lord Moldrich to anyone who with a kill count greater than 500 for the month. While he had only created these achievements in order to spur the need and gain more money from the production of new embodiments, the incredible spike in population resulted in the usual problems crowding, disease, corruption, and the town quickly degenerated into a deadly slum. In addition to this however, the influx of people was so great, that roads were said to have been destroyed from the walking of people, and an unaccountable value of public property was destroyed by people simply trying to walk through town. In addition, there were many collateral kills due to people being everywhere and a lust for kill counts. It is estimated millions of deaths occured due to a cycle of killing, and reviving inside the Amber Camp. The people spawned almost faster than the supersonic tunnels could provide, and indeed the spawn point was shut down for maintenance at least nine times, comparable only to the eleven times that the Marty Camp had produced. By the end of the five months, the Mayor of the town finally was able to get through all the political traffic needed to pass any laws and was able to finally create a law that would prevent anything similar from happening. This, "Law of Helpless Embodiments" illegalized going within a certain radius of a spawn point, depending on the size of said spawn point, in which one person spawns who will initially have highly impaired movement and thus is helpless to defend himself. Many people attempted to find loopholes within this law, and eventually a new military faction called the Calcon was actually created to enforce this. ---- I have always felt that the granting of tax exemptions based on kill counts is in terribly poor taste. Think of the unfortunate souls who must put up with the destructive antics this causes, as the article above so boldly illustrates. And do they get a penny of it for their trouble? Not a bit! If these governments must reward people for such wanton destruction, they could at least find a more appropriate prize. Perhaps a tasteful banner for the victor's public account. Dfaran L'Eniarc 05:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC)